The Proper Accessories
by OldHorseSolidier
Summary: Arya said she loved the outfit Sansa selected and couldn't wait to wear it. Her mother is concerned. Modern A/U


King Robert was holding a party to honor some dignitary.

Catelyn

Arya was worrying her. Usually she fought going to these events where she had to be the Prime Minister's daughter and act like a perfect lady.

Arya had said she loved the outfit Sansa selected and couldn't wait to wear it. Sansa had simply said, "As you say mother, every outfit needs the proper accessories."

Arya was out on the floor and making the rounds of all the guests dancing not just with the boys she knew but one dance each with most everyone. She was looking delighted like she had some secret joke. She did look fine, her hair trimmed, not a glamour style, but stylish. The outfit, a comfortable looking Stark grey, more flowing than most but acceptable to this years fashions, the accessories were a nice blue that perfectly complemented the rest of the outfit but nothing unexpected..

"Sansa," she asked, "What's with your sister, she's holding the boys at a respectable distance when she dances, she's sits like a lady in that short dress with her knees together, she's behaving like a perfect lady. Is she sick?"

Sansa replied, "As you say mother, every outfit needs the proper accessories." And slipped away before she could be asked another question.

Arya

Sansa had said she had the perfect outfit for the dance "But as mother says every outfit needs the right accessories. I got an idea while looking for something else on the internet." Then she said "Get out Needle I have some new butt plates and a custom holster to go with your dress. Be sure to keep Needle unloaded until your comfortable using the holster."

"I'm not stupid" Arya replied "safety first with guns." but then squealed with delight as she tried on the thigh holster that would hide needle perfectly. Then Sansa said "For your other pistol." The color coordinated holster snapped snuggly under Arya's bra. When she tried on the dress and twisted and turned every which way the new accessories could not be seen.

The Prime Minister's family came in from the door to the Royal apartments that did not need metal detectors. Arya had brought her concealed carry license just in case. But all the security was directed to the front door and the King. she went everywhere else.

She was having a great time, meeting with everyone, dancing, and nobody noticed. Sansa had surprised her, this was a great idea. Maybe she wasn't such a bad sister after all. Mothers right, every outfit needs the proper accessories. What she really wanted to do was dance very close to Gendry, and see the look on his face as Stupid figured it out., but he was making some extra money acting as a waiter for the event.

The blast of several assault rifles rocked the room. Arya saw armed men shooting their way through the uniformed Royal police at the entrance. She could see the Kingsguard shooting back but some were down. She reached under her dress and pulled out Needle and looked around.

Catelyn

Looking at the security tapes later it was over in 30 seconds, it just seemed like forever.

The King was well except a broken arm when the Hound threw him on the ground and covered him with his body. The Hound was hit by twelve bullets but would live , thanks to body armor and Sansa's quick thinking first aid. Ser Barristan Selmy was wounded but shooting back. Ned had a minor wound but grabbed the Hounds rifle and joined Ser Baristan. Several plain cloaks police had pulled weapons it was enough to stall the attack. Ser Arys Oakheart charged in leading a SWAT team and finished it.

But her little Arya. Her head strong, darling Arya. Arya had run over with a pistol and got her behind cover.. When that orphan Gendry, ran over, Arya pulled another pistol out of her chest and handed it to him. "Protect my mother Stupid, not me!"

"Arya" she asked afterwards, "Where did those guns come from?"

She coyly replied "As you say mother, every outfit needs the proper accessories."


End file.
